robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the seventh of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was first broadcast on September 24, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 3, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Tornado (12) vs Inshredable vs Edge Hog vs Terror-Bull Edge Hog started by axing Terror-Bull, and was then pushed by Tornado. Edge Hog missed Tornado with the axe, which then pushed Inshredable. Tornado attacked Edge Hog, but to no real significance, so it attacked Terror-Bull again, while Inshredable attempted to use its disc on Edge Hog. Tornado then pushed Edge Hog and Inshredable into Matilda's CPZ, and then focused its attacks on Terror-Bull, while Edge Hog took an attack from Matilda's flywheel and then pressed the pit release. Inshredable then barely escaped the opening pit, while the other robots stood and watched as Tornado attacked Inshredable. Edge Hog seemed to have caught itself on the pit release as Tornado once again pushed Inshredable. Terror-Bull started to lift Inshredable, while Edge Hog was being counted out. Inshredable was then nearly thrown out of the arena by Matilda's flywheel, and was then sawed by Dead Metal, however in an ending upset, Tornado pushed Terror-Bull down the pit. Although the Tornado team thought Inshredable was immbolised, Inshredable then got away from the house robots and proved its mobility. Qualified: Tornado & Inshredable Thor vs Revolution 2 vs Judge Shred 2½ vs Anarchy Revolution 2 started with an opening slam on Judge Shred 2½. Thor and Anarchy then missed each other. Judge Shred 2½ then lifted Anarchy, but was axed. Anarchy and Judge Shred then repeated actions, before Thor landed three huge blows on Judge Shred 2½, along with Revolution also hitting Judge Shred 2½. Thor once again hit Judge Shred 2½ three times, taking a flip. Anarchy was on the flame pit, but evaded and flipped Judge Shred 2½, before pushing and axing Revolution 2, and then lifting it. Thor landed another great hit on Judge Shred 2½, as did Revolution 2. Judge Shred 2½ and Revolution 2 were then locked together and Dead Metal came in and sawed Revolution 2. Anarchy then flipped Judge Shred 2½ against the arena side wall, which self-righted only to be hammered by Thor. Anarchy flipped Revolution 2 afterwards which pinned itself on the arena floor, where it was freed by Thor which then hammered Anarchy. Revolution 2 was deemed immobile at this point so it was counted out. At this point, Judge Shred made its best effort to recover points, lifting Thor, flicking Anarchy, and finishing the battle holding Thor aloft. Cease was then called, and the judges then decided the rest of the fight, awarding qualification to Thor and Anarchy. Qualified: Anarchy & Thor Round 2 Tornado (12) vs Thor Tornado started by pushing Thor around and into the angle grinder, and further around the arena, while Thor's attacks missed repeatedly. Tornado then pushed Thor into the pit release, activating the pit, as a side panel came off of Thor. Growler then attacked Tornado illegally by ramming it. Thor nearly backed into the pit, revealing the damage the pincers had sustained. Growler then grabbed Thor after Tornado pushed it into the CPZ. Upon release, Tornado pushed Thor again, and Sergeant Bash drove partially over the pit. After many more attacks from Tornado, Sgt Bash grabbed Thor's hammer. After ramming Thor several more times, the judges put Tornado through. Winner: Tornado Inshredable vs Anarchy Inshredable started off by fleeing from Anarchy, but Anarchy caught up with Inshredable and axed it several times. Anarchy flipped Inshredable twice, following with a weaker flip against Sergeant Bash who then grabbed Inshredable who was flipped again. Anarchy then flipped Inshredable against the arena wall, where Growler almost pushed it over the wall. Inshredable was then pushed off the arena wall by the house robots and axed by Anarchy, but it had already broken down. Anarchy then flipped Inshredable towards the Refbot twice, knocking off the Refcam as Inshredable was counted out. Growler then grabbed Inshredable, put it on the flame pit and pitted it. Winner: Anarchy Final Tornado (12) vs Anarchy For this fight Tornado was equipped with its static spike, having previously used the disc in both previous battles. It started by pushing Anarchy around and ramming it with the spike. Anarchy meanwhile tried to fight back by flipping Tornado several times. However, it mistimed a fourth attempt at a flip, and Tornado jammed the spike inside Anarchy's flipper. Anarchy pushed back until Tornado's wheels began to smoke and it had to move away. Tornado then activated the pit release again. Anarchy came back to flip Tornado, but its innards were once again stabbed after mistiming the flip. Tornado then pushed Anarchy into a CPZ, and Dead Metal cut into Anarchy using the saw blade. After being pushed around the arena some more, time ran out and went to a judges' decision. The judges decided to eliminate Anarchy and put Tornado through to the series Semi-Finals for the second time. Heat Winner: Tornado Trivia *This heat marked the first time Tornado used its interchangeable weapons in the main championship. *Anarchy became the most successful walkerbot after it reached the Heat Final. *This heat marked the second, and last, time that a walkerbot made it past the first round, and the only time that one would reach the heat final. *This heat had three robots that would appear in the New Blood Championship in Extreme 2: Thor, Revolution 2 and Edge Hog. **Thor and Edge Hog would appear in the same heat in the Extreme 2 New Blood Championship and meet each other in that episode. *Terror-Bull was twice labelled as a new robot in this heat, whilst its previous appearance in Series 4 was completely ignored. **Tornado's Series 5 appearance was ignored despite it being acknowledged as a semi-finalist in Series 4. *An editing error in the first battle of the heat showed Dead Metal in two different CPZs. *This heat marked the final appearance of Team 101. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Articles in need of images